The Slug Club Party
by Aidenk77
Summary: My version of the Slug Club Christmas Party.  A bit of fluffy fun, a bit steamy, and a bit of a saucy one-shot set in a slightly AU.  What really happened when Harry asked Luna?


The Slug Club Party.

Harry was having a rough day, and was attempting to eat his dinner in the Great Hall, but he just couldn't concentrate on his food. For several months he'd secretly harboured feelings for Ginny, that she didn't seem to reciprocate, he'd recently bumped into Dean and Ginny snogging in a deserted corridor, much to Ron's disgust. This had infuriated Harry, but he seemed to be at a loss as to what to do.

A few days earlier Harry had received an invited to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, with instructions to bring a partner. He wanted to attend with Ginny, some drinks, some dancing, a quiet corner... Who knew what might happen...

His train of thought was distracted as Ginny and Luna entered through the huge oak doors, and gave each other a friendly wave as they split off and sat at their respective tables. Dean greeted Ginny with a huge sloppy kiss on the lips, and Ginny giggled coquettishly. Harry grumbled to himself as his eyes roamed the Great Hall. He needed to find a date for Slughorn's party, but if he did it right, Ginny would notice, and she'd be so consumed with jealousy that she'd dump Dean, and he could ask her out. In theory anyway.

Harry scanned the Great Hall; a pretty blonde girl from Hufflepuff caught his eye, fluttered her eyelashes and slowly licked her lips. Harry gulped, and quickly resumed his search, and his eyes found Luna, delicately sipping her soup from a spoon. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, and rested his chin on his hands as he continued to watch her.

"Luna!" urged Marietta, furiously nudging her. "Luna! Harry just eye-fucked the shit out of you!"

"I know," she replied dreamily. "I wonder why... He could have pretty much any girl here."

"Maybe he fancies you," said Marietta covertly.

"Maybe..."

Harry's elbow slipped as Luna began to slowly eat a banana, she noticed, and looked at him from across the Hall. Harry noticed a pale pink flush slowly appear on her cheeks. Harry continued to watch her, was she eating the banana more seductively than was normal? She finished and stood up, and waved a goodbye to her housemates, and walked slowly out of the Hall, her hips swaying sexily. Harry couldn't help but stare at her bottom; how the hell had he never noticed that before? Harry reminded himself to close his mouth, and was brought out of his trance by a hefty punch from Ron.

"Wha 'oo lookin a?" said Ron, with a mouthful of food.

"Nothing, Ron."

Ron seemed satisfied, and began to drone about his beloved Cannons, and gave Harry a blow-by-blow account of their latest horrific defeat, this time at the hands of the Pride of Portree. Harry had all but completely shut off, and interrupted Ron, mid-sentence.

"Got to go to the library," he muttered. "Got an essay to finish."

Ron seemed slightly disappointed, but turned to Lavender, and resumed droning, with interest.

Harry grabbed his robe, and headed out of the Great Hall, and made his way up to the library. He hoped Luna would be there; he could test the water, and maybe ask her to Slughorn's party. The library seemed almost deserted, and he slowly moved amongst the tall bookshelves, looking for her tell-tale long dirty-blonde hair. He wandered about, and had almost given up when he spotted her at a secluded desk, scratching away with her quill. She heard Harry approach, and looked up at him. He sat down opposite her, and she watched him carefully. Harry looked into her beautiful, large silver-grey eyes, and got the distinct impression he was being x-rayed.

"Luna, I..."

"I'd love to go to Slughorn's party with you Harry," she said sweetly.

Luna stood up, and packed her things away, Harry quickly stood, and moved around the desk a little. She gently brushed past him, and flirtatiously brushed her lips across his cheek, Harry caught the scent of her hair as she moved slowly passed him, she smelled of vanilla, and strangely, apples. He watched her leave, her hips swaying. Harry again consciously reminded himself to close his mouth. He shook his head soon after, and he left the library, and headed for Gryffindor Tower. He passed Demelza as he walked along the passageway, she responded to his greeting with a smile, wink and a wiggle. What was with the girls of Hogwarts today? Earlier he could have sworn he saw a Slytherin fifth year actually smile at him! Harry shook his head again, and entered the common room, and flopped into his favourite armchair.

"Hey, Harry!" called Hermione.

She sat on the arm of his chair and smiled at him. Harry ruffled a hand through his hair and smiled back at her.

"Hey, Mione."

She looked down on him, her eyes were warm and shining, she smiled again.

"I was wondering, Harry, if you wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me? I knew you wanted to go with Ginny, but..." she paused. "I thought it would annoy Ron the most," she finished lamely.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I already have a date... with Luna," replied Harry slowly.

Hermione practically fell of the arm of the sofa. "Luna? Really?"

"Well, I like Luna." Harry got up and made his way up to the dormitory, and climbed into his four-poster. He was annoyed at Hermione's reaction. Why shouldn't he have invited Luna? As far as he was concerned, Luna was very pretty, and there was something incredibly sexy about the way she walked. Harry drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Luna. He wondered what the next day would bring.

oOo

Harry awoke, feeling strangely refreshed. He showered and dressed, and made his way down to breakfast, he sat next to Ginny, and helped himself to eggs and toast. Dean appeared, and planted a loud kiss on Ginny's cheek, and Harry had to stop himself from launching the plate across the table. Harry instead frowned, and quickly ate his breakfast and made his way out of the Hall. He really wasn't paying attention, and walked into a pretty blonde girl. The Quidditch reflexes kicked in, and he caught her before she fell, and looked into her silver-grey eyes. He felt like he'd been hypnotised, as he held her, and only snapped out when she planted a deep kiss on his lips. He stood up with her; she still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She gave him another kiss, and skipped into the Great Hall.

Harry, for the third time, reminded himself to close his mouth, and turned to leave the entrance hall, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ginny, stood up with her arms crossed, looking murderous. Harry grinned to himself, and he then skipped up the stairs, back to Gryffindor Tower. He entered the common room and Dobby was waiting for him.

"Harry Potter Sir!" cried the elf. "I has a message for you!"

Harry took the parchment from the elf, and quickly scanned the note.

_Harry,_

_I'm really looking forward to tonight, and I'm flattered you asked me. I'll see you in the entrance hall, at 7pm._

_Love, _

_Luna._

Harry turned and thanked the elf; he bowed low, and disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry smiled, and settled down on one of the sofas.

Harry whiled away his Saturday in the usual fashion, finishing off homework, and Quidditch practice in the afternoon. Ginny was shooting daggers at him the entire practice, but he didn't care.

Harry returned to his dormitory and showered, after a long and hard Quiddich practice, and picked his dress-robes from his wardrobe. Ron was sat on his bed looking sulky, Harry was surprised, normally he and Lavender would be snogging each other's faces off. Harry grinned as he pulled on his flattering, expensive and well cut robes; they were deep black, with emerald trimming. A quick splash of his French designer aftershave, and he was good to go.

Harry strode down the huge staircase, and found the entrance hall swarming with students, the guys looking charming and handsome, the girls looking beautiful and elegant. Harry didn't spot Luna, but it was a little early. He folded his arms, and faced the stairs. Luna appeared a few moments later, she looked absolutely stunning in a silvery dress, cut a little lower and a little shorter than he would have expected. She gracefully descended the stairs; Harry took her hand, and kissed it softly.

"Luna, you look... Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Luna blushed slightly, and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Harry. You look so handsome," she said serenely.

Harry blushed this time, and took Luna's arm, and they made their way up to Slughorn's. Once inside, Harry and Luna made their way over to the bar, and ordered drinks, giving the barman a roguish wink he received a beer, and a white wine for Luna. She gratefully took the wine, and Harry couldn't help but brush his hand casually across her soft derrière as he handed the drink to her. Harry almost slopped his beer down himself, as he was sure she pressed, ever so slightly into his hand. She gave Harry a dreamy smile, and she took his hand and they wandered though the party. Everyone seemed very pleased to see the pair, and they found themselves extremely close to one another on several occasions, and there had been quite a few of 'those' moments, but they always seemed to be disturbed by someone.

The beer and wine flowed, Harry found himself becoming more and more confident, and he was sure it was having the same effect on Luna, they were moving together very closely, and judging by some peoples gasps, the dancing was a bit sexy too. Harry was almost overwhelmed by her scent, and her passion, and he felt he'd either have to find a quiet corner, or a _very_ cold shower. They broke apart from the dance, and he bowed and kissed her hand, to the cheers of his fellow party-goers. He turned and bowed to them, and Luna curtsied, and he led her away to a quiet corner he'd spotted earlier.

Harry picked up a couple of drinks on the way, and they settled in an armchair in a secluded corner, and Luna sat on his lap, he felt his insides squirm as Luna nestled her head onto Harry's shoulder. He took a deep inhale, that wonderful scent of vanilla and apples made him gently move her, and they kissed, deeply and passionately. They took a pause a few moments later to catch their breath, Luna softly stroked the side of his face, and Harry had his hand somewhere on her thigh.

"I'm so glad you asked me, Harry. I'm having a lovely time, but I think I'd like to go, it's late," she said dreamily.

"Of course, Luna," replied Harry softly. "I'll walk you back to Ravenclaw Tower."

She smiled sweetly, and took Harry's hand, they waved their goodbyes, to a cacophony of cat-calls, but Harry grinned, and politely nodded. They made their way up to the tower, and as they ascended the spiral staircase, suddenly Luna grabbed the front of his robes, and pulled him into a niche in the tower. He pressed into her against the wall, and they kissed again, deeply and furiously. She wrapped her arms around him, he kissed her neck, her collarbone, and slid his hand up her skirt, she raised her leg, and he squeezed her soft derrière and slipped his fingers inside her knickers. She moaned softly, and her hands roamed his chest, popping his shirt buttons as she did. They again paused for breath, and Luna looked deep into his eyes, and pecked him chastely on the lips.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Harry," she said serenely. "I'd better go."

"Oh, okay Luna," he said, and paused. "I had a really great time."

She kissed him again, and skipped up the stairs, leaving Harry feeling slightly confused, and very much needing a cold shower.

oOo

Harry rose for breakfast, hoping to see Luna there. He quickly showered, and pulled on a pair of jeans, and his Pride of Portree Quidditch jersey. He bounced down to the Great Hall, and was very pleased to see Luna tucking into eggs and toast. He sat next to her, and smiled.

"Good morning, Luna," he said happily. "I wondered if you wanted to come to Hogsmede with me next weekend?"

"Harry, I had a great time last night, but I think we should just be friends," she said quietly.

"Oh..." Harry paused for a second. "That's cool, Luna. I'll see you around, I guess." He got up, and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, and grabbed some toast, buttered it, and then didn't much feel like eating it. He watched as Ginny skipped into the hall, and sat on the bench next to him.

"Morning, Harry!" she sang brightly.

Harry glanced up; she was wearing a Holyhead Harpies jersey, and looking exceedingly pretty. He nodded, and continued to stare at his toast.

"I wondered if you wanted to come to Hogsmede with me, next weekend?" she whispered.

The End.


End file.
